Simply Jackie
by paradoxon
Summary: Kein Faden. Keine Handlung. Kein Sinn. Kein Verstand. Bloß Jackie Tyler – und mein kleiner Tribut. Achtung: kann stellenweise giftigen Humor enthalten. Für Unfälle jedweder Art, zum Beispiel ausgelöst durch ersticktes Gelächter oder bodenlosen Scham, übernehme ich keine Haftung.


**A/N:** Kein Faden. Keine Handlung. Kein Sinn. Kein Verstand.  
Bloß Jackie Tyler – und mein kleiner Tribut. Achtung: kann stellenweise giftigen Humor enthalten. Für Unfälle jedweder Art, zum Beispiel ausgelöst durch ersticktes Gelächter oder bodenlosen Scham, übernehme ich keine Haftung.

**UNIVERSE** NINTH DOCTOR &amp; ROSE  
**STARRING** JACKIE TYLER  
**GENRE** ONE SHOT.

**** |[T]| ****

"Nimm die Füße vom Tisch!", keifte die stämmige Vierzigerin ihrem ungebetenen Gast entgegen, der in aller Unschuld sofort beide Hände erhob, als hätte man einen Revolver auf ihn gerichtet und ihn bei einer furchtbaren Schandtat erwischt – er machte dabei einem Reh im Scheinwerferlicht jeden Falls alle Konkurrenz, mit seinen weit aufgerissenen, blauen Augen und dem, vor Irritation, geöffneten Mund. Aus reiner Provokation wippte er aber natürlich ein weiteres Mal mit seinem Stuhl, dessen Holz unter jeder Bewegung ächzend vor Qual ob seines Gewichtes knirschte. Grenzen mussten ausgetestet werden.  
"Das ist nicht mein Fuß, das ist mein Knie. Und es befindet sich nicht auf dem Tisch, sondern lehnt an dessen Kante."  
Es war eine vorsichtige, wenngleich scharfe Belehrung, ein Wagnis auf sehr dünnem Eis und Rose widerstand dem Impuls, die Augen zu rollen, wohlweislich ob dem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel zwischen Jackie und dem Doctor; wobei sie nicht umhin kam zu vermuten, dass der Doctor panische Angst vor Mum hatte – die Blondine vertiefte sich mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens ein wenig mehr in das Klatsch-Magazin, das sie herrenlos in der unsortierten Sammlung ihrer Mutter aufgegabelt hatte. Die aktuellen Trends der jungen Prominenten aus Hollywood, deren Namen oder Gesichter sie keinem wirklichen Durchbruch zuordnen konnte, erwiesen sich nämlich mit einem Mal als unglaublich spannend. Außerdem hatte sie inzwischen gelernt, sich zu tarnen. Ja, praktisch unsichtbar zu werden, wenn Gefahr drohte.  
Und bedachte man, wie die Temperatur im Raum gerade um einige Grad fiel, war so eben eine Katastrophe am Anrauschen.

"Man könnte meinen, man traue mir keine Tischmanieren zu", fuhr der Dunkelhaarige pikiert fort und erntete von Jackie Tyler aus einer Drehung heraus einen festen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf, der ihm das Gleichgewicht beim Schaukeln raubte und ihn polternd samt Stuhl in eine mehr oder weniger ordentliche Sitzposition zurück manövrierte. Aus der Wohnung unter ihnen klopfte jemand prompt protestierend mit dem Besenstil gegen die Decke; dass die alte Mrs. Ruble sie überhaupt hören konnte, sprach für sich. Nicht mehr lange, dachte Rose, und die Polizei stand vor ihrer Tür um sie wegen unangenehmer Lautstärke am Spätnachmittag zu rügen. Oder schlimmer noch – Beth hörte sie am anderen Ende des Estates, hörte, dass sie zu Hause waren und kam vorbei, um sich die zehn Mücken abzuholen, die Rose ihr für den letzten Pub-Besuch schuldig geblieben war. Rose hatte keine zehn Mücken mehr.  
"Au! Oi! Was hab' ich denn getan?"  
Sich den Hinterkopf reibend, schenkte der Doctor Roses Mutter ein boshaftes Blinzeln, die Stirn so tief gefurcht, dass sich seine Augenbrauen an der Nasenwurzel trafen. "Du hast den Kraken entfesselt", hauchte die Jüngere der beiden Tylers in dramatischem Ton von der Seite aus und schenkte ihrem Begleiter über den Rand des Magazins einen mitfühlenden Blick. Der Gallifreyan schüttelte den Kopf, beschäftigt damit sich der Stelle zu widmen, die Jackie hart und gezielt mit der flachen Hand getroffen hatte.  
Verrücktes Menschenweib! Hätte ganz Skaro das Fürchten lehren können. Die Daleks wären ohne Federlesen aus Gallifrey abgezogen, bloß um dieser Furie zu entgehen. Ja, vermutlich hätten sie dabei sogar hinter sich aufgeräumt!  
Er seufzte.

Der Doctor folgte Jackies geschäftigen Bewegungen durch den kleinen Wohnraum mit Argusaugen und ärgerte sich über sich selbst, weil er bei jeder Regung, die auch nur ansatzweise in seine Richtung ging, aus verhaltenem Reflex zusammen zuckte. Sie hatte Teewasser aufgesetzt, ein Paar Kekse fertig gemacht und beschäftigte sich jetzt in Windeseile und mit der Grazie eines Elefanten im Porzellanladen mit Roses schmutziger Wäsche. Der Doctor verschränkte indes aus purem Trotz die Arme vor der Brust: "Ich weiß, warum ich sowas nicht leiden kann.", murmelte er zu Rose gebeugt. "Das Häusliche. Familien, Abschiedsküsse, Manieren, Haustiere … Weihnachten und Geburtstage …"  
Rose klopfte dem Gallifreyan beschwichtigend die Schulter, bevor sie ihre Zeitschrift zusammen faltete, über die Tischplatte schob, den Kopf auf die Handfläche stützte und ihn nachdenklich musterte. In Situationen wie solchen war er unausstehlich, obschon er es eigentlich ihretwegen tat. Rose wusste das und wusste es noch mehr zu schätzen; anfänglich war der Doctor nicht ansatzweise dazu zu bewegen gewesen, ihre gemeinsame Zeit im Powell Estate mit Mum und Mickey zu verbringen. Als ihm klar wurde, dass ihre Pausen zu Hause für ihn bedeuteten, allein in der TARDIS zu bleiben und er zuweilen anfing, dabei absonderliche Selbstgespräche und Ungeduld zu entwickeln, ließ er sich irgendwann dazu herab (buchstäblich), zumindest für kurze Zeit Teil der familiären und freundschaftlichen Gesellschaft zu werden. Natürlich zum Leidwesen von Jackie, die ihm immer noch nicht so ganz die Sache mit dem verplanten Jahr verziehen hatte und ihm das Leben daher stellenweise schwer machte.  
Rose hatte sich dann und wann dabei erwischt, die Ältere zu bitten, dem Gallifreyan doch zumindest eine Chance zu geben. Doch Jackie entgegnete stur, dass sie ihm den Schrecken und den Schmerz, den er ihr – wenngleich unbeabsichtigt – zugefügt hatte, spüren lassen wollte. Faser für Faser. Jackie glaubte, das war eine Erziehungsmethode, eine Möglichkeit dem TimeLord einzubläuen, beim nächsten Mal besser auf ihre Tochter zu achten.  
Rose glaubte, Mum war immer noch beleidigt, weil der Doctor einfach nicht auf sie stand.

Mama-Tyler angelte nach dem Porzellan in der Küche und schob es durch die Durchreiche, zusammen mit den Keksen, Milch und Zucker. Hingegen aller Boshaftigkeit, die man ihr dem Doctor gegenüber unterstellte, war sie einfach nur besorgt. Sie war besorgt um ihr einziges Kind, das in der Vergangenheit schon mit ihrer Naivität auf die Nase gefallen war; sie war besorgt um Rose und ihre Beziehung zu diesem ihr so fremden Mann, egal was beide von ihnen auch behaupten mochten. Jackie und Mickey sprachen nicht selten über Rose und den Doctor, über die Art und Weise wie sie miteinander umsprangen, wie sie sich ansahen, wie sie selbst für Kleinigkeiten füreinander einstanden und sich gegenseitig den Rücken deckten. Es war, so hatte Mickey einmal angemerkt, wie Arsch auf Eimer. Eine Tatsache, die ihm und Jackie zuwider war – trotzdem war es am Ende Roses Entscheidung, mit wem sie wohin gehen wollte. Auch, wenn die Geschichte und das Erlebte um Jimmy Stone nach wie vor schmerzend in ihrem Hinterkopf verankert war.  
Auf der anderen Seite war der Doctor kein schlechter Kerl, und sich das einzugestehen war für Jackie nicht leicht. Er hatte ihre Tochter einigermaßen im Griff und gab auf sie Acht. Gut, er war weder ein Gentleman, noch ein Hingucker – zumindest nicht, wenn man Roses eigentlichen Männergeschmack in Betracht zog – er war eindeutig zu alt für sie und kam wahrscheinlich vom Mars. Unabhängig davon umgab den Doctor aber auch eine Form von Mystik, von Alter und Lebensweisheit; man kam kaum umhin ihm nicht zu vertrauen.

"Hab' ich dir eigentlich schon von Charles Dickens erzählt, Mum?", war es an Rose, die anhaltende und unangenehme Stille zu unterbrechen, die von einem Popsong aus den frühen '80ern aus dem Küchenradio begleitet wurde. Sie machte sich nützlich und tischte auf, wobei sich ihre Mutter mit an den Tisch setzte, einen Anflug von ehrlichem Interesse auf dem zu stark geschminkten Gesicht: "Charles Dickens? Der Autor?"  
Der Doctor bediente sich an den Keksen, kaum, dass der Teller auf der Tischplatte landete und merkte mit vollem Mund an: " 'ne Weihnachts'geschisch'te … Oli'fer Twift … Copp'afiel'd"  
"Sprich nicht mit vollem Mund! Man versteht dich ja so schon kaum!"  
"Wir waren da gewesen", mischte sich Rose rettend ein und verteilte den Tee auf die Tassen. "Wir haben ihn wirklich getroffen, im 19. Jahrhundert. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Es war Weihnachten, alles war voller Schnee und die Leute sind mit Kutschen gefahren. Mit Kutschen, Mum." Für einen Moment waren sie beide abgelenkt von dem Funkeln in den Augen des Blondschopfs, Jackie und der Doctor. Allein Erzählungen und Anekdoten wie solche waren jeden Ärger mit dem Alien wert. Natürlich konnte sich Jackie nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie es war auf jemanden wie Charles Dickens zu treffen – schließlich war er seit rund einhundertfünfzig Jahren oder mehr tot. Der Umstand, einfach so durch die Zeit reisen zu können, machte ihr sogar Angst. Ihre Gedanken glitten kurz zu Pete. Manche Dinge beließ man am Besten im Vergangenen, oder nicht?  
Rose nippte an ihrer Tasse.  
"Und wie war er so?", wollte Jackie schließlich wissen.  
"Du hättest ihn nicht gemocht. Er war ein alter Lüstling. Hatte seine Hände ständig am falschen Platz."  
Dabei schossen die Augenbrauen der Älteren über ihre Stirn empor, bis sie unterm Haaransatz verschwanden. Rose grinste nur keck: "Keine Sorge, ich hab ihm geraten, seine Finger bei sich zu behalten."  
"Darin ist sie gut." Der tiefe Bariton des Doctors ließ beide Damen überrascht zu ihm umsehen. Als er nicht weiter sprach, wurden Roses Wangen warm und der Blick auf Jackies Gesicht ungläubig. Er schien seinen Einwand und den Zusammenhang desselben allerdings nicht zu verstehen, denn die Unbekümmertheit verließ seine kantigen Züge für keinen Augenblick, als er sich seinem nächsten Keks widmete.

"Ich hab' dir übrigens Gummis besorgt", warf Jackie so schnell ein, dass ihre Tochter sie beinahe nicht verstanden hätte, deren Hautton prompt eine ungesunde, dunkelrote Farbe annahm. "Mum!"  
Die Vierzigerin schenkte dem Doctor einen bohrenden Blick, rappelte sich schnell von ihrem Stuhl auf und machte sich auf die Suche nach der Plastiktüte. Der TimeLord selbst war zu beschäftigt mit seinem Keks, als dass er die Anspielung, noch die Bedeutung von Gummis verstanden hätte. Tatsächlich blinzelte er irritiert in Roses Richtung: "Wenn du deine Haargummis suchst, die sind alle in meiner Tasche. Listige und nützliche kleine Dinger, das."  
"Ich will nicht Großmutter von Kindern mit Tentakeln werden!", schallte die schrille Stimme Jackies als dann lauter und bestimmt durch das Wohnzimmer, wie notwendig gewesen wäre und sorgte dafür, dass der Doctor sich unweigerlich an dem letzten Krümel seines Gebäcks verschluckte.  
Rose hingegen wünschte sich einfach zurück hinter ihr Magazin, oder in den Kerker irgendwelcher Macht besessener Aliens, auf einen verlassenen Satelliten, einen einsamen Planeten, zu den Höhlenmenschen, die sie in der Steinzeit kennen gelernt hatte … Es war sogar bloß halb so wild, auf einem Bein um sein Leben zu hopsen, wie einen Teenachmittag zu Hause zu überstehen.  
Für gewöhnlich liebte sie ihre Mutter.  
Aber nicht heute.


End file.
